


haha whoops

by vanroku



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: (title change), Awkward First Times, Domestic, Fluff, Frottage, M/M, Pre-Canon, cheesy af holy shit, im so ashamED, version 2.0 since i didnt get it right the first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-23 00:05:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3748189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanroku/pseuds/vanroku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki’s voice trails off as he shifts slightly against the counter, his face flushing when he finally realizes their proximity, how his hips are pinned to the counter by Hide’s and how their faces are only inches apart.<br/>Hide’s eyes snap to Kaneki’s as if he realized this as well, and he cracks another smile, jokes “Well, aren’t we in a compromising position?” before he makes a motion to remove himself, only to find that Kaneki’s hand is clutching at the back of his shirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	haha whoops

**Author's Note:**

> god i literally cant write for shit right now but im gross and i wanted hidekane frottage so fucking here take it i dont want to see it anymore  
> im so mad i had to rely on like the worst trope ever to force this out ggsggdhfdhfhdffff  
> i deleted nearly every fucking occurrence of the word 'lightly' because jesus fuckign _crhsit_ i used it s omuch kdjfkdkf

Kaneki sometimes enjoyed the domesticity of the days neither he nor Hide had any classes, days that his best friend would come over and simply spend his time with him. The hours would be filled with mundane activities; sometimes Hide would read a new manga while Kaneki read the new Takatsuki Sen book, sometimes they watched movies together until either fell asleep. These were the nice, lazy days that allowed them to unwind from a week of hard work.

Kaneki is washing dishes, Hide drying and putting them away in the cabinet to lessen the workload. Kaneki felt like it was a good system, he trusted Hide to not break anything (but everything was plastic so that wasn’t very possible in the first place). It wasn’t that Hide was clumsy, it was rather that he tended to take dishes in the arm load, cups and plates balanced precariously. He was much too energetic and excited and hopped around the small kitchen, having Kaneki more on edge than normal dishwashing days should.

“Kaneki,” came Hide’s voice from behind him, the last syllable of his name drawn out, “I finished putting away the dishes—oh shit!”

Kaneki whirls around on instinct, his intention to rush forward to catch the blond before he falls. He steps forward, but he’s suddenly slammed against the corner of the counter, a grunt rising in his chest as he can feel the impact in his tailbone. Hide’s hands slap on either side of him, bracing himself on the countertop before he can fall any farther, push Kaneki any farther into it.

“H-Hide,” Kaneki quickly says, glancing up at the blond with a light wince, “what happened?”

“I tripped,” Hide says with a sheepish smile, glancing away from Kaneki with a small laugh.

“Well as long as you’re alright…” Kaneki’s voice trails off as he shifts slightly against the counter, his face flushing when he finally realizes their proximity, how his hips are pinned to the counter by Hide’s and how their faces are only inches apart.

Hide’s eyes snap to Kaneki’s as if he realized this as well, and he cracks another smile, jokes “Well, aren’t _we_ in a compromising position?” before he makes a motion to remove himself, only to find that Kaneki’s hand is clutching at the back of his shirt.

“Ah…” Kaneki flushes further, pulls his hand back, staring purposefully over Hide’s shoulder as he moves his hand to the edge of the counter, mirroring the one he has anchored to his left. Slowly, Hide moves his gaze back to Kaneki, his pupils jittering minutely between Kaneki’s eyes, as if he were willing him to meet his stare. Tentatively, awkwardly, Kaneki raises his eyes, locks them with the earthy brown of Hide’s irises, somewhat entranced.

This is foreign, this sudden tension between them.

Something stirs within Kaneki, his eyes flick down to Hide’s lips, back up to his eyes, suddenly nervous that his friend may have noticed. From the intensity of his stare, Kaneki figures that he did, of course he did, and he swallows nervously, his face burning, cheeks most likely bright enough to glow. His teeth press down onto his bottom lip, a light pressure, and he leans back onto his hand, away from Hide, hoping he doesn’t think he was weird or that any of this was weird—

Kaneki’s breath hitches in his throat when Hide leans forward, as if reaching for the close contact they had been sharing, chasing the intimacy of the way their noses were nearly pressed together. The tension in the air is thick, could simply be resolved by either of them moving away, but Hide’s hips are still firmly pressed against his, his hands still planted on either side of him, his body angled so Kaneki’s spine is gently arched to accommodate him.

Hide moves forward, bumping his nose against Kaneki’s before he tilts his head, and at that moment Kaneki throws caution to the wind. He leans forward as well, their mouths meeting in a tentative peck, as if testing the waters. Hide pulls back somewhat, hesitant, as if he had done something wrong, but Kaneki follows this time, slots their lips together, his eyelids falling to a proper close as he leans bodily into Hide. He brings a hand to Hide’s cheek, a gentle caress, before their mouths move softly, languidly together, and his fingers slide to the back of his neck to hold him close.

They part for breath, pink dusts Hide’s cheeks and he locks gazes with Kaneki once again, a still moment falling over them as neither breathe and something electric, new, _frantic_ flits between them in the stagnant air. Kaneki pulls Hide forward by the fingers he now has fisted in his bleached hair, the quiet grunt he makes when his grip grows tight sends a jolt through Kaneki’s veins. Their mouths crash together, somewhat sloppy due to inexperience, pressing harder than comfortable in their haste to get close, closer.

Kaneki moves back onto the hand he has slid behind him, pulling Hide along until the arcing of Kaneki’s spine presses his chest against Hide’s. Their mouths move together, wetter, as tongues slide tentatively between lips and across teeth. Bodies press closer as pulses quicken, small noises smothered by kisses.

Hide shifts slightly, presses his hips flush against Kaneki’s, and they break apart, two voices whispering ‘oh’ as their hips align just right, the stirrings of excitement brushing together beneath clothing. Hide tests the feeling, rolls his hips slowly, and Kaneki’s hand tightens in his hair, pulls him forward once again for another kiss.

Kaneki leans back further onto his hand, his fingers curling against the counter as he pushes his chest closer to Hide, whimpers quietly into the kiss as he presses his hips back against him, desperate for friction. His dick is growing hard in his jeans, flush against Hide’s, and the feeling sends shivers up his spine, makes him move his arm so it’s wrapped around Hide’s shoulders, pulling him down by his neck as he arches up further for the right angle.

“K-Kaneki,” Hide pants against his lips, face fully flushed now, eyes half-lidded, pupils blown wide. “Are you...”

It’s sweet, Kaneki notes in passing, how even when he is showing how willing he is through his actions, Hide is still asking for consent. He must be worried that Kaneki might be going along with his impulsive actions, that maybe he isn’t enjoying it. Kaneki nods quickly, shifts the arm he has around the back of Hide’s neck as if to remind him that he had been as active as Hide was. He attempts to pull Hide back in for another kiss, tries to simultaneously shift his hips forward again, but Hide’s quick “wait!” causes him to still, nervous he may have done something wrong.

“Let me…” Hide seems to be considering something. “Could you move on the counter? I want to try something.”

Kaneki complies, hopping up only to wince for a moment when his tailbone comes in contact with the flat surface. Hide looks concerned for a moment but Kaneki shakes his head, moving back onto the counter until the bend of his knees are at the counter’s edge. Hide’s left hand moves to Kaneki’s leg, runs down the outside of his thigh, sending shivers through his body. The blond stops beneath his knee, slides his hand under, and pulls, pulls Kaneki forward while simultaneously hiking his knee up until it was level with his waist. Kaneki yelps, his grip around Hide becoming his only support as the hand he had previously on the counter moves to grip the back of his friend’s shirt. On instinct, Kaneki spreads his legs, accommodates Hide’s body as he moves back between his thighs. He moans loudly at the new angle, the feeling of Hide between his thighs and pressed completely against him and he buries his face into the blond’s throat, rolling his hips subconsciously as soon as their hips meet.

“F-Fuck,” Hide groans, too overtaken by the feeling to attempt any proper rhythm, simply matching Kaneki’s frantic movements. He angles his head, presses his mouth to Kaneki’s temple as Kaneki tentatively places kisses on his collarbones, the hollow of his throat, anywhere he can reach. Hide yelps loudly, stuttering on his friend’s name when he feels teeth on his throat, a mark being sucked into the flesh.

“Is that okay?” Kaneki pants belatedly, feels somewhat guilty that he may have hurt Hide.

“Yeah—” Hide breathes against him, grinding his hips hard into Kaneki’s, causing him to bury his face into his neck with a muffled whine, “yeah, shit—do it again.”

He feels Kaneki’s tentative mouth on his neck again, and he tilts his head back to bare his throat, partially out of encouragement, partially as a reaction to the sensation. Kaneki’s teeth scrape across his skin, his tongue runs across the light mark he made, and as Hide moans he can’t help but think _wow Kaneki is really good at this._

Kaneki pulls down on Hide’s neck, spreads his thighs wider, rolls against him, and it’s sloppy, everything is sloppy, but tension is coiling within him and he can’t bring himself to pull away, can only rut against his best friend as he does the same. He keens and moans against Hide’s throat and if he had the ability to _think_ he would probably be embarrassed by how vulgar it all was.

Kaneki pulls Hide down for a kiss, muffling the high whine that rises in his throat as he comes, shuddering hard against him. Hide follows when he feels Kaneki’s dick kick against him, even through his jeans.

Their hips still as they break apart, panting hard, faces flushed. Kaneki’s eyes drop, suddenly conscious of his thighs wrapped around Hide, the wetness of his jeans and how the two of them are still pressed together. He bites his lip, worry settling upon him that what if Hide thinks it’s weird, what if he thinks he’s weird—

“Hey,” Hide says softly, and he moves a hand to Kaneki’s cheek. Kaneki lifts his eyes, timid, despite their previous intimacy. “We can pretend this didn’t happen if you want? I don’t want you to feel all awkward.”

“N-No!” Kaneki’s heart stutters, he blushes. “Uh—I mean… I… I didn’t dislike it…”

A grin breaks out on Hide’s lips. “Does this mean we can do it again?” Kaneki feels like he could die from embarrassment.

**Author's Note:**

> i do nt e ven fuc king kn ow


End file.
